


Ten

by Quaggy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Post-Series, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: Ten years after the end of the Bartlet Administration. . . .





	1. Jed and Abby

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the ten years since the West Wing ended (and the ten years that I've been writing fic), I offer ten chapters, each with a 100 word drabble set 10 years after the series finale.

“So why are you in a mood?”  
  
“I’m not in a mood.”  
  
“Shall we count how many decades I’ve known you?”  
  
“Just feeling the weight of time passing.”  
  
“The thought of becoming a great-grandfather?”  
  
“That is a joy and you know it.”  
  
“Then what is it? Talk to me.”  
  
“It just occurred to me that it will be ten years since my last day of office soon and I haven’t seen everyone all together at once since the Bartlet Library dedication.”  
  
“Jed, there is an easy solution to your problem, you know.”  
  
“Yeah. Let me make a few phone calls.”


	2. Josh and Donna

“Do you think I’m crazy, Donna?”  
  
“Yes, absolutely. But about this in particular? Not at all. I think you would be brilliant.”  
  
“I always thought you would be the one to run for office.”  
  
“Nothing says I can’t someday. But I’m happy where I am right now and I think you’d be great at this.”  
  
“You’re biased.”  
  
“No, I’m not. Senator Lyman.”  
  
“Yeah, that just sounds weird.”  
  
“Josh? Call Jed Bartlet. Ask him what he thinks. You know you want to.”  
  
“Yeah. Hold on. Well, speak of the devil... Hello? Sir, have you suddenly develop the ability to read minds?”


	3. Toby and His Kids

“You just going to ignore it?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“There’s been about five calls so far. That never happens. It could be something imperative!”  
  
“Huck, I’m not that important anymore. And you are.”  
  
“That’s really sweet, but Molly and I are dying of curiosity here.”  
  
“Yes, well— Molly, what are you doing with my phone? And how did you guess my passcode?”  
  
“Dad, you’re a sap. It’s our birthdate. What did you find, Molly?”  
  
“Let’s see... Unknown number. Aunt CJ, Uncle Josh. Same unknown number. And— Oh!”  
  
“Molly, give me my phone!”  
  
“Hello? Oh hi, Aunt Donna! Yeah, he’s here. Hold on!”


	4. Charlie and Zoey

“You should be coming with me.”  
  
“This is your thing, Charlie.”  
  
“Your thing too. You lived it.”  
  
“Not like you did. I just happened to be the President’s kid and sort of tagged along for the ride.”  
  
“You know that’s not true.”  
  
“Well....”  
  
“Congresswoman, you should be coming with me.”  
  
“Oh, are we using titles now, Professor Young?”  
  
“Whatever it takes. Besides, do you really want to be the one to tell the kiddo that he can’t go to Grandpa’s big party?”  
  
“Now, that’s not even fair.”  
  
“Zoey, I _know_ that you want to come.”  
  
“Yeah. I suppose I do.”  
  



	5. Jed and Debbie

“You mean, they all can make it?”

“Yes, everyone is coming.”

“Well. Not everyone.”

“If I could find a way to get them here, I would. Leo would have loved this.”

“That he would have. He’s not the only one. You would have liked Dolores Landingham.”

“I did like her, sir.”

“How— Oh, of course. When you worked in the personnel office.”

“Exactly. She was wonderful. Big shoes to fill.”

“You wore them well.”

“Thank you, sir. Unless there’s anything else, I’ll go confirm the venue now.”

“I appreciate it. And Debbie? Would you stop with the blasted ‘sir’ business?”


	6. Will and Kate

“Kate Harper.”  
  
“Hi. It’s me. Do you have a moment?”  
  
“What can I do for you, Congressman?”  
  
“Kate...”  
  
“Seriously, Will, what’s up?”  
  
“Well... So... The President... He...”  
  
“I’m assuming you mean President Bartlet?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So to answer your questions before you trip over your own tongue: Yes, he contacted me. Yes, I am going and I’m assuming that you are too, if this phone call is any indication.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“This is only going to be as awkward as you make it, Will.”  
  
“I know that... It’s just that—“  
  
“Will, don’t.”  
  
“Kate....”  
  
“I know. Look. I’ll see you soon. We’ll talk.”


	7. C.J. and Danny

“Gosh, CJ, look at this place!”  
  
“When was the last time you’ve been to Mount Vernon?”  
  
“I’d rather not think about it. I can’t believe the President rented the entire place out.”  
  
“I can. It’s so completely him.”  
  
“That it is.”  
  
“I’m so glad that the weather cooperated and we could be outside. Margaret said that there were backup plans just in case, but I don’t know where they would put us all.”  
  
“Yeah, and it's so much nicer being on the river. “  
  
“Just as long as no one decides to go skinny dipping.”  
  
“Well, the night is young.”  
  
“Danny!”  
  



	8. Hubbub and Commotion

“You’re wrong, Lionel.”

“I can’t even— Ainsley! Get over here and tell Oliver he’s an idiot.”

*

“You’re going to a Nats/ Yankees game with Toby, Josh _and_ Charlie?!”

“They’re not that bad, Sam.”

“Separately, they’re great. Together? I am never making that mistake again.”

“The FBI breeds us tough.”

“Obviously.”

*

“No, seriously, CJ, you look exactly the same! I look like a senior citizen and you look like a movie star.”

“Laying it on a little thick there, Josh.”

“Am not!”

“Well, thank you. But the white hair makes you look distinguished. Like an elder statesman.”

“Like an elderly statesman.”


	9. Clamor and Contemplation

“Ron, leave the nice Secret Service agent alone and come back to the party.”

 *

“Bonnie, am I crazy or does Josh and Donna’s son have a crush on Joey Lucas’s daughter?”

 *

“I’m just saying, I’ve got ‘The Jackel’ downloaded onto my phone, if you change your mind.”

 *

“Seriously, Josh! I can’t leave you and Sam alone for five minutes! You’re worse than the kids!”

 *

“Mandy! Mandy! Over here!”

* 

“Will Bailey, don’t tell me you’re still afraid of Nancy McNally!!”

 *

“Toby! Ginger! Hurry!! Annabeth’s going to sing!!”

 *

 

 

“Look at this. You did this, Leo. You and your napkin did all this.”


	10. Abby and Jed

“Abby? Can you please help me with my... yes, thank you. I don’t know why I’m so tired.”  
  
“You overdid it, Jed. I’m surprised you weren’t dancing on the tables.”  
  
“Not just me. I saw you commandeer three, I repeat, three bottles of champagne for that book club you had going in the corner.”  
  
“Well, there were a lot of us.”  
  
“It was just Donna, Carol, and CJ when you first sat down. And how many bottles did they each contribute?”  
  
“No comment, Mr. President.”  
  
“It was a very nice party, wasn’t it?”  
  
“That it was. Feel better?”  
  
“Yes. Much.”


End file.
